


Self Control

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailbreaker likes to show himself off to the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Control

This was rarely a position of power that Trailbreaker had. He didn't dare to offline his optics as he sat down on his knees, leaning back so his bare array was very much visible from the front. And in front of it were two frontliners, with hunger in their eyes. A very much symbolic ties of weak cloth, a luxury for Cybertronians but common on Earth, bound their wrists behind their backs. They were also on their knees but leaning forwards. Sideswipe already had his spike out, it fully pressurized and trembling in the cool air while Sunstreaker looked a bit more bored and in a more comfortable position, his arrays still closed.

Trailbreaker smiled. It was one of their favorite scenarios. Now came his favorite part. Trailbreaker smirked, something the twins could barely return as they had gags, and then reached around behind himself and brought out a false spike. It was actually bigger than either of the twins' spikes. It was already lubed up so he wouldn't lose their attention or spend some time fumbling with it. Holding the spike, Trailbreaker ran his fingers over his valve, one of them brushing between the folds. Another brush and it slipped in, teasing the valve itself. He was already so wet that he was a bit surprised to see his fingers coated with his lubrication before he put them in his mouth and sucked. After that exercise, and not even looking at the twins now, he put the spike on the floor, adjusted the angle of it so it was facing the right way, and then made sure that the suction cup stayed stuck to the floor.

Trailbreaker then took the spike in both his hands and rubbed it up and down, venting rapidly as he pretended to give it a handjob. A moan distracted him for a moment, he looking up to see Sideswipe doing small thrusts into the air, the spike twitching with each thrust as it was met with cold air instead of the expected warm valve. Sunstreaker was trembling, clearly using all his willpower to keep his array closed.

Trailbreaker smiled, then lifted himself up and slightly forwards. Using his right hand as a guide, he lined up the false spike to his valve. When the head met the folds and went even ever so slightly in, Trailbreaker let go, planted his hands down on the floor and leaned back ever so slightly, not enough to dislodge the spike's head from his valve.

The perfect position to show the twins what they were really missing.

Trailbreaker lowered himself slowly. It was a torture for himself as he simply wanted to slam down and start riding on the false spike like he had before he had known the twins had interest in him, that anyone was interested in him. But this time it was completely different. He enjoyed being wanted, being worshiped like this. He looked up when he heard Sideswipe whimpering, but the only reason for it was because he wanted him so much. Trailbreaker just smiled, and instead of just pretending to be alone he locked optics with Sideswipe. Sideswipe looked slightly alarmed but it was drowned by his arousal.

And Trailbreaker lowered himself. He saw how Sunstreaker simply stared at Trailbreaker's array as the spike sank into the valve, and Sideswipe stole a glance at the array before looking up again. There was more whimpering. Trailbreaker looked down at Sideswipe's spike, seeing it twitch and pre-fluid coming out. Primus, Sideswipe was actually close.

Trailbreaker felt the base of the false spike touch his valve folds, he looked down to see he was now close to the floor. He felt the spike filling his valve, always so surprised that he could take it in without even much pain. He angled back even more, letting the false spike part the valve lips so that a bit of the shaft peeked through, before he lifted himself up a bit before going down, moaning as the texture of the spike lit up his inner nodes.

A telltale sound of an array opening spoke of Sunstreaker's willpower finally losing to his arousal. But Trailbreaker didn't care. All he cared about was the false spike in his valve. At this stage he finally let his own spike spring free, and with the lube-stained arms from handling the false spike he found it easy to grip his own spike and stroke it in slow lazy strokes as he rolled his hips to get that false spike even deeper into himself.

And then he began riding the spike. At first it were just slow easy bounces, barely lifting off before going down again. He touched the head of his own spike in soft tantalizing touches, touches aimed to drive mad instead of ease the arousal.

He glanced up for a moment, seeing Sideswipe thrusting into the air regularly, as if there was an actual valve there. While Trailbreaker realized he shouldn't let Sideswipe do any sort of dictating, he got curious, and started bouncing on the false spike at the same rythm Sideswipe's thrusts were. Sideswipe moaned as he realized what was going on, probably picturing himself under Trailbreaker as Trailbreaker was riding him.

Trailbreaker didn't know who was really in charge of setting the pace, but he found himself bouncing more rapidly on the spike as Sideswipe thrust some more. But then Sideswipe cried loudly through the gag, his thrusts becoming erratic as the spike twitched and and ejaculated transfluid. Trailbreaker stopped the moment he realized Sideswipe was having an overload. He had never seen Sideswipe overload without a touch before, and from how Sunstreaker just looked at him it seemed that this was also a first for Sunstreaker to witness.

Trailbreaker, having not overloaded, went off the spike unceremoniously and stood up.

"So Sideswipe, finished already?" He asked as he walked over to them, but then turned sharply to Sunstreaker while still looking at Sideswipe to see him shake his head rapidly as if his still erect spike wasn't an answer enough.

"I think you are." Trailbreaker said as he worked on Sunstreaker's bindings despite Sideswipe's howling protests. The bindings went off pretty easily and so did the gag, only to be immediately replaced by Trailbreaker's mouth. When the kiss was over, Trailbreaker smiled. "Take me." He said.

Sunstreaker didn't need any further encouragement before pouncing on Trailbreaker, kissing him more as he laid on top of him. He didn't need his hands to guide his spike, getting in at first try and setting a demanding pace that was perfect for both of them. Trailbreaker found his own overload building up fast. And then Sunstreaker did his thing.

Trailbreaker could never figure out how Sunstreaker knew just when to do it or even how he did it, but he gave a powerful rev of his engine and the vibrations somehow channeled into Trailbreaker, shacking him to the core and triggered a very powerful overload. With each rev of his engines Sunstreaker could crest the overload over and over again as Trailbreaker couldn't do anything but to be consumed by the bliss of it. When he came down from it he saw how Sunstreaker was shacking, going down from his own overload as well.

Trailbreaker and Sunstreaker shivered as they came out of the bliss of an overload, and with a final kiss Sunstreaker heaved himself off Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker vented heavily before he raised himself off the ground and looked at Sideswipe, who, given his depressurized spike, had apparently overloaded again somehow sometimes during the intense interface.

Trailbreaker undid the bindings and took the gag off, his worries melting away as he saw Sideswipe smiling in satisfaction.

"Primus that was a good one." Sideswipe said.

"You okay? Both of you?" Trailbreaker asked as he glanced at Sunstreaker who had already found some cloth to clean himself with.

"I'm good." Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker snorted in affirmative. "You?"

"I'm good." Trailbreaker echoed, helping Sideswipe up.

"Want to recharge with us?" Sideswipe asked as he found his balance and headed to the berth.

"If you're up for it." Trailbreaker smiled. He was tired, this fragging had taken a lot out of him and there was no doubt that the twins were also tired. An unspoken gesture from Sideswipe told Trailbreaker to get into the berth first. Trailbreaker did, got a moment to adjust and settle before Sideswipe went on the berth, laying down at Trailbreaker's back. He edged slowly to Trailbreaker, cuddling him from behind and draped a hand over him to hold him even tighter. Few minutes later Sunstreaker came up. He didn't look directly at Trailbreaker's face but laid down in front of him, his arms caressing Trailbreaker's chest before one arm draped over him as Sunstreaker came as close as he comfortably could. Trailbreaker didn't mind the closeness, even though this was the first time he recharged with them. He wasn't sure if it was that the twins trusted him that much, or they wanted to protect him even off the battlefield or if they just craved some closeness from someone that wasn't each other. But no matter what, this felt pretty good, and within a beat he fell into deep comfortable recharge.


End file.
